


Jay's Panic

by RTLUV



Series: This is('nt) the End as long as we have love [3]
Category: This is the End - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Protective-Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only Jay's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jay's Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Only Jay's POV

-Jay-  
I suddenly wake up terrified at my dream. They had left. They left me to go live by themselves. They hadn't loved me at all. Not ever. Well at least not anymore. I immediately start gasping for breath. Oh god! I'm having a panic attack it's been a long time.... I gasp feeling unable to breath. "HELP PLEA--!" I scream while my gasping ruins the rest of my loud terrified pleas. All the noise quickly wakes my five bed partners. It's dark I can't really see. I'm really scared and the darkness is making it way worse, I seriously hate not knowing my surroundings. As I gasp trying to catch my breath I feel Seth grab me quickly pulling my light weight over Jonah's body and into his own lap. He quickly holds loosely onto me. Keeping me grounded not making me unable to escape, but enough to keep me grounded yet be able to feel and or reach freedom quickly. I gasp out still trying to breathe. I've calmed down a bit and in the new light from the bedside lamp, that had been turned on at some point. I see shadows casted over from it cause there is two upright bodies on that side. I look around at my lovers. Craig looks scared and surprised. Jonah looks terrified, he is tightly holding onto my hand. I feel Seth's face buried into my thick wavy hair as he whispers how it's going to be okay. That calms me down tremendously I'm not exactly what it is about his words that calm me, maybe it's just hearing his voice so calm and soft. I now am only slightly gasping. James looks horrified to see me in that condition. Danny is trembling staring straight down. As I breathe more regularly Jonah kisses my cheek lightly. "What happened sweetheart?" He looks very concerned. James lightly touches my cheek and rubs it for a while and leaning in slowly to kiss me. "I uh... I had a panic attack, a bad, really bad one." "What freaked you out so badly?" I look at Danny who was still shaking as James rubbed his back lovingly. "A nightmare" I bury my face into my knees. I sound like a child, to be reacting this way over a nightmare. I feel as Jonah lightly plays with my hair. "What was it about baby?" I hestiantly look up and quietly say "You left......all of you left me to die alone. You didn't love me anymore. You couldn't stand me." I start crying as it all floods back, all the pain and sadness I had felt. It scared me because of how real it all felt and how real and unbearable the pain had felt. As I sob uncontrollably I feel Jonah lightly pet my hair "I will never leave you sweetheart, I promise I love you" he kisses my forehead, James starts to slowly rub my knee. "Baby I'm not going to ever leave you either, you mean so much to me I love you Jay" "Jay I love you I'm never leaving, if anything you will all leave me" I hear Danny lightly chuckle at his words. "Jay I love you man, I'm never leaving not ever" Craig smiles at me. Then Seth. "Jay I love you so, so, so much, I would never ever in a million years leave you. I swear" I sob louder at the sincerity in all their loving voices. Voices that sometimes I don't pay attention to the words but just the comforting sound of them all in one place. Never before in my life had I felt. More loved. More needed. More wanted. More craved. I love them, I just love them all so much. "I love you all too!" I wanted to say more, well my mind did my mouth cut me off though with a sob. I feel as I get kissed by 5 different sets of lips. I calm down, and eventually stop crying as I sniffle quietly James takes me from Seth's lap and carries me into the bathroom. He sets me on the countertop grabs tissues and cleans my face from all the sticky tears. "James?" I watch him as he throws the used soaked tissues into the trash can " Yes baby boy?" He smiles fondly at me as he travels back to the counter "Can I have a hug?" I look at the floor, blushing. "Of course baby" he holds me tightly, swaying my body slowly with his. I hate to admit this but, I really love the motion. " It's bedtime my little Jay" he says lifting me back onto his hip carrying me like a child to the bedroom as I quietly yawn. "That means two things James one way it means you love weed the other way means that you love me" he laughs and kisses my cheek "I mean it both ways" He carefully lays me back down between Craig and Jonah. "Night all my sweet boys" James tiredly says as laying down to set head onto Seth's chest we all say "Night" in return but in our own sweet ways of course. Individuality is very important, well that's what the artist of the house says. I cuddle into Jonah's side as I feel Craig's palm lightly press against my back. I think maybe I will be able to sleep now. With my head comfortably laying on Joanh's chest I listen to his slow breathing. It's so calm compared to the room just 20 minutes ago. Now to sleep next to the guys I love, who in return love me just as much. All my boys are so peaceful in their sleep, so unlike when they're awake I smile and snuggle more into Jonah. I sigh contentedly.


End file.
